


My heart beats this loud only for you

by captainhurricane



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: A moment in the Hanged Man.





	My heart beats this loud only for you

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt "I'm not jealous."

Another victory for the crew, another round of drinks for the more or less filthy patrons of the Hanged Man. By now the dirt of Kirkwall knows who these rowdy people are: some give them a wide berth, some even join in on the singing and dancing. 

Some even approach Hawke himself, to clap him on his broad back or broad shoulders and congratulate on the latest cave deprived of spiders or the latest Templar-infestation cleaned up. 

Some talk to him a little too much, if one asks Fenris. 

He is so not glowering at the latest newcomer, one of the tavern wenches who pushes a little too close to the boisterous Hawke and clearly chirps something sweetly seductive because Hawke laughs and offers her a sip of his drink. 

“Awwwwwwww.”

Fenris’ eyes narrow.

Isabela chuckles and promptly pushes her way to his lap, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and squeezing. She smells like beer and sweat and her already revealing outfit has a few strings loose. Fenris tries to squirm but she holds on too tight, reminding him of the power her body holds.

“Awwww,” she says again, reaches to tickle his ear. His ear twitches in response.

“Isabela,” he grunts. But he’s not about to push her away. Her weight is almost comforting. Except for the fact that Fenris is still staring at the tavern wench and Hawke and Hawke is still not pushing her and her revealing collar away. 

“Look at you, all broody and pretty and jealous,” Isabela chatters and takes Fenris’ drink in her hand, downing it in one go.

He huffs, his frown deepening. “I’m not jealous.” He knows Hawke would never do that to him. But does Hawke really have to be so- so- and Hawke’s definitely looking at the wench’s breasts. Fenris would rather he didn’t. Nothing wrong with breasts and looking at them- it’s hard to not look at Isabela’s, especially since she never minds it- but Fenris would really, really rather Hawke didn’t look.

Isabela snorts. Her words slur and she swings her legs a few times. She presses a few wet, gross kisses to Fenris’ temple. .”You’re so cute when you’re grumpy. Which is always. And look, here comes your man!” She hops off his lap with her usual grace and waves cheerfully at Hawke who has indeed started to make his way to them. 

Hawke, whose shirt is hanging completely open, his lovely, lovely chest completely revealed. And Fenris is definitely looking this time. He clears his throat. 

“Hawke.” He nods.

“Fenris,” says Hawke. “I see you and Isabela are having fun.” Is Fenris imagining it or are Hawke’s twinkling eyes gone a little dark? 

Fenris can feel his own face relax, his mouth curling into a smile. “Not as fun as you, Hawke.” 

Hawke grins then, waving back at the wench. “She’s a pretty fun girl. But then I look here and see my Fenris looking so gloomy. Well, you’re usually gloomy but this is a night for celebration. Come on, get up and dance with me.” 

 _M-my Fenris? My Fenris._ Fenris’s lips part, then close, then part again. Something beautiful and warm is spreading inside of him. “You know I don’t dance-” but he lets himself be pulled up and up and against Hawke’s massive chest. 

“Sometimes you do, love. Indulge me?” Hawke wraps his arm around Fenris’ waist and grabs his hand. 

Fenris huffs. “I think you’ve been indulged enough for one night.” But he reaches and kisses Hawke’s mouth, then his nose. They press their foreheads together for a second. 

“I could be indulged more,” Hawke whispers and his smile is just for Fenris.


End file.
